


Caffeine

by softmothprince



Series: Mystic Messenger [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, God 707 is ready to take him on, Jin is full of energy drinks and being a pouty baby, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Sex, Teasing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Jin isn't happy that Seven is ignoring him, especially when he's hyped up on caffeine. Seven notices and decides to find a use the other's pent up energy.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Character(s), 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Mystic Messenger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> back from hiding in my blanket nest. another fandom to write for. though i've been part of this one since 2016, so....
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> consent is important and if you don't comply i will steal your kneecaps dON'T TEST ME

  
"Seveeeeeeeeen."

Tilting his head to the side, the redhead raises a brow at the pouting male on the couch. Jin is curled up in a large fluffy blanket with his phone in hand, pouting as he's been trying and failing to get the other to pay attention to him. Three discarded cans of an energy drink are on the table, leading him to figure out that his partner is hopped up on caffeine.

"What is it, my darling prince?" Seven asks, grinning when Jin's face explodes red.

Instead of answering, the ravenette stands up from the couch and sulks off into the kitchen, mischievous honey eyes following him. Jin huffs and angrily grabs a mug from the cabinet, turning on the electric kettle to make some tea. He grumbles about his annoying boyfriend, standing on his toes to reach for a box of tea when he realizes his usual one is empty.

Why was it on the top shelf!? A cold hand suddenly grabs his hips, making him yelp and thump back onto his heels. His head snaps back and he groans in annoyance when he sees the smug expression on Seven's face.

"Aww, is my little prince upset I haven't been paying attention to him?" Seven pouts, spinning his partner around and grabs his waist.

He catches Jin's hands moving and grabs them swiftly, pulling them away before they could touch his chest. He pins Jin's hands to the counter, staring down into those deep obsidian eyes. With no warning, Seven snaps his head down and forces his lips on the other's. Jin squirms at first, mostly just to get his hands free, and tangles them into Seven's hair.

He tugs on the vermilion locks, feeling Seven's groan in his mouth and against his chest. Parting his lips, Jin pokes tentatively with his tongue and almost shivers at how fast Seven opens his, poking at the other's tongue. A cold hand pushes his sweater up, rubbing the tensed skin of Jin's stomach and chest. At the contrasting temperatures, Jin squirms and whines against Seven's lips.

"You're so cute when you squirm, bunny~"

Seven forces Jin around, pressing against his back and stares at the transparent reflection in the window. He groans when Jin's ass grinds back against his harden dick, grabbing his hips.

"Did I make you excited, bunny?" Seven purrs into his ear, nipping at the pale skin below it. "Come on, honey, you gotta give me more than those cute little mewls."

"Y-yes! Yes, you've made me so... so hot... tingling..." Jin pants, knees quivering.

Seven hums in approval, rubbing his hand up and down Jin's stomach before creeping down to the hem of his sweats. When he pushes his hand into Jin's sweatpants, he is momentarily stopped when he feels how... different, Jin was. The ravenette's head drops in shame, hands balling into fists on the counter. Seven's free hand snaps to tilt Jin's head back up and to the left, curling around him to lock their lips together.

Once he feels Jin's muscles relax, Seven continues on. He runs his fingers over the hot, wet flesh and his pointer and middle digits finds that little button. Jin's mouth drops open in a loud gasp, knees trembling and hands trying to grasp at the smooth counter. The cold fingers swirling around his clit slowly creeps towards his entrance, sinking in easily from how wet he was.

"Ohoho, you're so wet, bunny. Is this all for me~?" Seven teases, falling silent so the other could hear the obscene, wet sounds of his fingers sliding in and out.

Jin's head bobs up and down quickly, his hips twitching to try and speed up Seven's slow pace.

"Ah ah ah, no moving, bunny."

The tiny growl that comes from his bunny makes him laugh into his ear.

"Oh, that was so cute. Do it again!"

"I will if you don't hurry the fuck up!"

Seven's grin grows wider. "Hmmm... How about..." Jerking his wrist, he slams his fingers into Jin's cunt and the ravenette throws his head back with a cry. Leaning back into Jin's ear, Seven finishes: "...You ask nicely?" He continues with his slow pace, watching Jin's reflection in the window.

It twists into a frown, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip to hide the stubborn moans, but his mouth quickly drops open.

"Seven! Seven, please-" His voice breaks, his entire body shuddering.

"Good boy."

Suddenly, the fingers inside him are gone and he is being picked up by the rump. Jin squeaks when Seven tosses him on the couch and pulls off his sweatpants, cold hands pushing his legs apart to make room for Seven to lay between them. Those cold fingers trace over the curve of his thigh and hipbone.

"S-Seven... cold..." He whines, gasping when Seven blows on the glistening flesh of his labia and thighs.

"I would apologize, bunny, but I know you enjoy warming them up~"

One arm goes around Jin's thigh and drapes over his hips, the other hand delving back into his core. Tossing his head back, Jin struggles against the strong arm over his hips and growls like before.

"There's that cute sound."

The words are muttered against his thigh, teeth and hot lips lashing out to bite and suckle on the skin. Then, that mouth lowers onto his cunt. Jin's hands tangle into Seven's hair, but his grip is loose as he can't focus on anything besides the delicious pleasure being dished out to him.

"Oh... fffuck."

Jin shudders and chokes on his breath, managing to bump his hips up and closer to Seven's ravaging mouth. The sounds coming from him were- oh they made Jin feel even hotter. Wet slurping sounds, happy little moans and sighs from Seven, the squish every time his fingers pushed in and out. Fuck, Seven was right. Jin was a nasty, nasty boy.

"Getting distracted, baby?"

He tilts his head forward, half lidded eyes meeting with Seven's dark honey gold. He could just loose himself in those eyes.

"Am I boring you already? Even with all those sounds you're making?"

Seven leaves one last kiss on Jin's clit, before nibbling his way up to the other's neck and whispers in his ear.

"How about I give you something you can't ignore?" He asks, slowly removing his fingers from the velvety walls of Jin's cunt and goes to push down his own sweatpants.

Jin bites his bottom lip and suddenly sits up, forcing Seven to sit back on the couch. He grunts when he is pushed into the arm of the couch, his partner scrambling into his lap. Seven goes to ask something, but Jin stops him by locking their lips together and swiping his tongue into the other's mouth. With the distraction, Seven doesn't notice that his sweatpants are suddenly gone- until one of Jin's warm hands curls around his cock.

"Y-you... you sly little..." Seven huffs a laugh, smirking at the cheerful man in his lap. "Well, go on then. Do what you want, baby boy."

He settles back against the arm of the couch, one arm behind his head and the other resting on Jin's thigh. With a happy little hum, Jin sits up on his knees and positions the head of Seven's cock at his entrance. Then, after a sharp breath of air, Jin sinks down and gasps. He eases down till he is sat fully in Seven's lap, panting lightly and pawing at the man's shirt.

It is quickly discarded, his own following to form a pile on the floor. But even after that, he sits still and just grins at his partner. He teasingly squeezes around the thick cock inside him, yelping when Seven's hips buck up.

"Better hurry it up bunny. I may have patience, but with your cunt hugging me like that I want to just flip you over and make you scream."

Oh, if Jin's face wasn't red it certainly is now. He swallows a moan, but a tiny whimper manages to sneak out. It perks Seven's interest.

"You want that, don't you? You want me to fuck you into oblivion." Sitting up- which makes his dick shift inside those velvety walls and stimulate them both -Seven grabs Jin by his hips and brushes their lips together. "Why don't you ride me first like the good boy you are?"

The hands on his hips lift Jin up and down, creating that delicious friction they both crave. Jin swiftly gets into a rhythm, his arms around Seven's shoulders and face buried into his neck to muffle the lewd moans pouring out of his mouth.

"S-Seven... Saeyoung..."

Something in the redhead snaps. Jin finds himself pinned to his back and the change in angles allows Seven to push deeper, shaking a loud moan out of them both. Seven wastes no time in thrusting in and out of Jin, gripping his hips tightly as those long legs wrap around his waist.

"Ha... ha... that face you're... making..." Seven swallows the saliva that threatened to drool out. "I love it so much."

Eager hands tug him down, and he locks their lips together with a guttural growl bubbling in his throat. Their skin slapping together blends together with their moans and cries, creating a beautiful melody. One he wants to hear again, and again, and again... At the familiar pitch of Jin's voice and the rapid tightening of his walls, Seven knows that he was close.

"Are you going to cum, baby? Tell me, please, please tell me." He whispers into the other's ear, already feeling his own release building up.

Jin nods, too busy whining and moaning to speak his answer. With that, Seven pushes his last bit of energy into hammering his cock harder and faster into Jin. The ravenette sobs, the stimulation so much on his body it brought him to tears. Finally, the knot in his stomach unravels and he trembles, hugging Seven tighter.

Seven follows behind, burying his face into Jin's neck and biting into the soft flesh as he pulls out cums onto the other's stomach. They both shudder and pant, hugging each other tightly.

After a few minutes of silence, Seven pipes up. "That... maybe you should be a brat more often, little prince~"

Jin huffs, playfully smacking the back of Seven's head. The movement causes the spunk on his belly to shift, making him realize the mess he is right now.

"Get off me, ya big baby. I'm sticky and need a bath."

Seven lifts his head, waggling his eyebrows at his partner.

"Need any help with that?"

"SAEYOUNG!"

The redhead's loud laughter rings around the apartment, and Jin smiles fondly at the man he loves unconditionally.

.  
.  
.

"Seriously though, get off of me."

"But BABE-"

"NOW."

**Author's Note:**

> definitely gonna write more for Mystic Messenger, but don't worry Arcana fans I will still do some things for it. 
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME YOU BEAUTIFUL GREMLINS


End file.
